Games are Played Together
by PetYW
Summary: Sequel of The Legend in Second Life. Sun is not the only one to discover the world of Second Life.
1. When Judgement Arrives

DN: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight and Half Prince.  
AN: Yipee! A shot of wild inspiration shot me. But I'm afraid it was too short lived so I'm not sure if this **"**sequel#1**"** to the **Legend in Second Life** will appeal. And it has been so _long_ since I last wrote any story so, really, I'm not sure and confident about this one. Hope you'll still enjoy though. Please comment and suggest! ^.^

_**The Legend in Second Life**_  
_Chapter 1.1_  
**"When Judgement Arrives"**

"May the benevolent God of Light shine upon you yada yada yada..."

Sun is busy again preaching, and later, he'll be travelling to the royal palace to remind the king of his duties then another journey to another kingdom to spread the religion. Ever since his swordsmanship got better, our followers started blooming once again. But really, what kind of miracle happened? He's the same as always, so how could he have trained? Who could have possibly trained him? When? A lot of questions would pop out but all can't be answered by following logic. Nothing really comes to mind yet every day, he's becoming stronger and stronger.

"Knight Captain Judge! You requested for me?" My thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of my vice-captain.

"Yes. All of the prisoners have been dealt with so I'll be resting for some time. Do your duties and command the squad. That's all."

"Yes Sir!"

I was on my way to my room when my curiosity led me to the room of the absent Sun Knight. As careless as always, his room was unlocked so I permitted myself to enter his room.

Nothing changed from his familiar room. A basin of face mask sat on his table, the Legendary Light Sword still sits on his ungracefully untidy bed, and a lot of paperwork still waits his return-though I'm quite certain he'll be giving it to Adair or to Storm once he returns.

It was the same Creus that I know, but what piqued my interest was his secret wine cellar beneath. It was always closed as to hide his unknown habit but right now, it was open for everyone to see.

Closing the trap door was the best option but I feel as if I might find something interesting down there so I slowly made my way down.

The wine cellar didn't surprise me at all but I never knew that he set up a bed down here.

I came closer and noticed a weird headpiece atop the bed. It was nothing like I have ever seen before and on the side I saw something engraved. It said "Second Life".

_Second Life?_

I went and tried the headpiece when I suddenly tripped and hit my head making me unconscious.

Well, I was supposed to be unconscious, but I feel quite awake and painless as if I never hit my head. But everything around me is dark and endless. Is this the wrath of the God of Light?

"Welcome to Second Life. I believe this is your first time playing. Please give us time to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. We want to keep a 99% realism here so you can only create your avatar once. You also wouldn't need to restart when you die, you'll just lose a level and return to a birth point. Scan is now finished. You can immediately play once you put on your headgear. Please create your avatar. What race would you like?" A girl who speaks monotonously suddenly appeared and talked to me.

"You say that this is a game. How come? I don't see anything fun here." I replied direct to the point.

"Oh, that's because we're still in the process of making your avatar."

"Then, what shall I do?"

"Simple." Just then, tons of seemingly alive characters filled the empty room. "Pick any race you like."

Outstanding! To see myself surrounded by me in all forms!

"Do you have something… cute? I-I-I I mean something not scary."

"Hmmm… You might want to try 'human' or 'angel' or 'elf'… Those classes are always an eye candy especially for males. That's what Loli-sis always says."

"Then I'd like to try angel, please." Then a human looking me with white skin like Creus' and small wings like an angel came to spotlight. Creus would look very heavenly in this.

"Would you like to change hair color, eye color, skin or anything else?"

"No. No need. It's already more than enough."

"Ok… What should you be called?"

"Leithe."

"Ok, then Leithe, what continent should I place you?"

"Anywhere."

"Ok. I'll place you at the central continent. If you want to see your beginner's stats, just say 'System' when you arrive. Bye-bye!"

Then everything went black. I don't know what happened but when I opened my eyes, I was in a village brimming with characters with wings just like me. Their armors and robes look very different from mine.

"Are you new brother?" I heard a small voice from behind me. I turned to look at her and saw a little girl.

"Yes I am."

"Then… Uhmmm…" She hesitated. "Will you help me level? I arrived here a day ago but no one wants to train with me. I'm too scared to go alone." She begged.

"Well, I'm not really sure how this game really works so I guess I'll also need your guidance. I'm Leithe." I said.

"Yey~! I'm Doll. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm impressed. You're only a day ahead of me yet you already have so much money. I checked mine and it wasn't even worth counting." I said after we went out of a weapons and armors shop. I was equipped with armor +5 defense and a sword with +5 atk.

"Well, that's because I'm rich in the real world. Either way, we can't buy those high class armors yet since we are both no-level and no-class." Doll said.

"That's why we must hurry. Where should we go train?"

"Well, it is usually in the valley of slimes… But…" Doll's eye's suddenly turned watery.

"But?" I asked quite worried of her.

"Slimes are…" She can't seem to make up the words.

"Slimes are…?"

"They are ridiculously yucky! I can't touch them! Never!" She finally let out the words.

"Then, I'll take their attacks for you. We can never get stronger if we let our fears defeat us. Fears will hinder you. I too feel scared at something all of the times. But I have someone I trust and he enlightened me and kept me strong. Since we're in this together now, I will be that person for you. I will be there to protect you." I said while patting her head gentle.

"You must be very compassionate and gentle in real life too. Thank you brother Leithe!"

_Compassionate and gentle… That would be Sun._

* * *

"Amazing! I never knew you were this strong! You killed those fast slimes quite easily! Your agility and strength must be very high!" Doll said quite amazed. Though I didn't understand her, I just nodded my head. We've been training to raise our levels for two hours already. I'm already at level 8 while she lagged behind me at level 5.

"You must stop hesitating and attack. Don't be afraid of those slimes. You won't gain experience by running away instead of attacking." I said while covering for her.

"But they're scary!" She said hiding behind.

"Don't worry, I told you I won't let them harm you. Just keep on attacking and I'll defend."

"Ok, brother Leithe."

"Just like the cruel God of Light would do to them, I shall pass judgment and bring justice to the world!" My speech seemed to inspire her that I could see stars and glitters in Doll's eyes. I wonder why? Most people tremble whenever I say that.

"That's right! For justice to be serve. The angels of light will pass upon you slimes judgment!" She said then started attacking the slimes as if she was never afraid of it in the first place.

(System Notice: You leveled up! You can now pick a class)

"We did it! Justice prevails! We can now pick our class!" Doll said jumping up and down.

"Yes. You did well."

"Brother Leithe, you thought me much about justice and courage. I will do my best not to be afraid of evil creatures so that I can pass judgment!"

"Then may the cruel God of Light safeguard you."

"Let's go back and celebrate!"

* * *

"Come on. He's waiting." I said to Doll. We went back to the newbie village then directly to the bakeshop. It was that Doll can't seem to decide.

"But. I don't know what to pick!" She said quite spoiled.

"Hurry up! The waiter has been waiting for your order for ten minutes now." I said on a cold tone like how I would usually talk as Judge Knight.

"Eeek! Sorry brother Leithe. Then could you help me pick a dessert?" She said quite terrified.

"I'm sorry. It was just because you took long enough. You're troubled with dessert?" I apologized immediately.

"Yes. There are a lot but I can't really decide between chocolate frost cake and blueberry tart."

_Blueberry Tart. That reminded me of Sun._

"Then why don't you try the blueberry tart. A friend of mine is obsessed with it."

"Alright! One blueberry tart too please!"

"A yes. So that would be one black coffee with dark chocolate cookies for you sir and a French meal set B with blueberry tart for dessert for you little miss." The waiter confirmed our orders.

"Yes. That is all." I said dismissing the guy.

"Your orders seemed quite bitter." Doll's face looked curious.

"Yes, indeed."

"How could there be sweets that aren't sweet! That's quite blasphemous to the god of sweets!" She complained to herself.

_They're definitely on terms when it comes to food._

* * *

It has been a long day and we both decided to log off from the game. In the end, we have not chosen a class for ourselves but we can do it next time.

I logged off from the game then suddenly jerked awake from the intense headache I'm having. It must have been that trip a while ago. But then, I had a very strange dream.

I returned the head piece to its original place then went back up to Sun's room. I closed the trap door and exited towards my room. I definitely need to rest this pain away.

"Oh, brother Judge! It must be the benevolent God of Light's will that Sun was able to meet you here when you are on your way to your room to enjoy the God of Light's benevolent righteousness." A familiar voice came behind me as I was to enter my room.

"What is it Knight-Captain Sun? Did the cruel ways of the God of Light finally make its way to you that there is no other way to forgive the sinners other than harsh ways?" I answered his greeting as usual.

"The benevolent God of Light has spared Sun once again and relieved Sun from the arduous journey that Sun was supposed to partake to spread the benevolence of the God of Light. It seems the God of Light's virtue of benevolence struck the gentle heart of dear brothers Leaf and Blaze that they offered to do the service in Sun's stead."

"Then may you find this time the perfect moment to meditate and learn the harshness of the cruel God of Light." I bid him farewell.

"Then may the benevolent God of Light shine upon your rest too."

"Second Life…" I said quite silently but powerful enough to freeze Sun in his steps. "I wish I could have a second life to spend with you once more without any benevolence and harshness." I said as an excuse. His frozen expression is enough reason for me not to pry in his secret that I already knew any further.

"Ye-yeah… That would be nice." Creus said quite relieved.

**The End.**


	2. Demon in the Valley of Ice

DN: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight and Half Prince. I also don't own the names of "Himura Kenshin" and "Kamiya Kaoru".  
AN: This is the second sequel. I'm quite amazed at how I was able to write another chapter quite fast this time. I guess I want to make up from the bad chapter I made for Judge. I kind of enjoyed this 'presequelogue' (if there's that term). But either way, Please ENJOY, comment and suggest! ^.^

**_The Legend in Second Life_**  
_Chapter 2.1_  
**"Demon in the Valley of Ice"**

It was the same peaceful morning in the Church of the God of Light but for me, it was a special day. Today is the day that I, Ecilan Ice, will finally be able to finish my secret experimental recipe. I've been researching it for quite a while now, the ultimate cookie that I don't need to change rations for each individual. Though it isn't that hard since Judge doesn't like sweets so all the sugar that needs to be added are given to Sun. But this ultimate cookie can satisfy both in just one baking.

"It's nearly finished." I said softly to myself. Then I heard the sound of my kitchen alarm. It's time. I took the just-finished cookies out of the oven. I took one then observed it and discovered it was well cooked. Now I need to taste it. I slowly pulled the cookie towards my mouth but stopped centimeters away when I heard a knock.

"Knight-Captain Ice. It is me Storm."

I placed the cookie back and covered the tray to avoid others seeing my experiment before coming to the door to answer. Storm Knight was indeed outside and looking as terrible as ever. I can't really argue with that since the paper works are due today and I'm sure how high his pile of work is.

"What is it Storm Knight?"

"I need something to make me sleep faster and better. I was given the day off and I'm planning to spend it asleep. My eyes are already swollen and red from nights of non-stop work." He pleaded. But even without pleading, his eyes are reason enough to agree to his request. I went to my cupboard and took a cookie with relaxing herbs and a small dose of sleeping powder. This cookie was a request made to me by Storm Knight long ago for specific reasons just like today. I gave it to him and he happily accepted it. Now I'm back to my tasting test.

I took a bite and chewed it for a while trying to taste the secret formula in it. I was quite satisfied with the taste so I clean the tray band placed the cookies in a jar in the cupboard. I passed by a mirror and this started my problem. It wasn't that horrible. It was just that my eyes had become just like Storm's! Oh yeah, I slept late all night this week because of this cookie. Now I can't go out yet. Storm just sleep it off like usual but it helps only a little. If only I'm like Sun who never gets problem with appearance… That's right! Sun is the key!

It was not too long ago, I entered his room to deliver his blueberry cake when I saw him sleeping with a weird head piece on. I didn't bother asking about it before but I think that is his secret for a strain free eyes and reducer of eye bags!

It was a shame that Sun is on a journey right now but I am in dire need. I'll just double his sweets portion next time as apology.

I went to his room and found the head piece I was looking for. I took it back to my room, placed it over my head and waited. Well, of course nothing happened. I got bored so I took a cookie from my ultimate invention and started eating it. I felt quite relaxed and dizzy and finally realized what I took was the sleeping cookie. It was too late. I fell asleep.

* * *

Should be asleep by now… So why am I in a dark space?

"Welcome to Second Life! Ohhh! A cutie! Wait, you're a guy?! Ah, doesn't matter, doesn't matter. I believe this is your first time playing, right? Please give us time to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. We want to keep a 99% realism here so you can only create your avatar once, you get i? You also wouldn't need to restart when you die, you'll just lose a level and return to a birth point. Oh! Scan is now finished. You can immediately play once you put on your headgear. Please create your avatar. What race would you like?" A guy who kind of resembles Blaze Knight appeared and irritated me immediately.

"What do you mean race?" I asked.

"Oh? A human race, I hear? Human it is!" He said loudly then a human clone came into spotlight. What in the name of the God of Light could this mean?

"How?" Was all I could say.

"Oh. This will be your avatar from now on. But it doesn't deserve your beautiful features just yet. We'll beautify it!" Is his perverted answer.

"Beautify, wait, I don't understand anything!" I exclaimed.

"Hair color is perfect, even the paleness too. Let's lengthen your hair... then…" He doesn't listen to me anymore. He was busy playing doll with my 'avatar' making it look like a girl. This guy definitely has its problems. Quite the fetish.

"Can I ask what is this place?"

"This is the starting point of every player out there. In this room, they create beautiful avatars to use in the game." He said still busy changing my clone's appearance.

"I see. So when can I go back?"

"When you log off of course! But, don't log off yet. Second Life is a great game. Try playing first. PERFECT! So what do you think of my masterpiece?" He said pointing out my 'avatar'.

"…" Speechless. Yes. It doesn't look like me anymore. Essentially, it was me. But that isn't the Ice Knight anymore. That is a girl no matter how you look at its face.

"I did a great job, no? Now to name you. What would you like?"

"I'm Ecilan." I said clearly.

"Kaoru, eh? Kaoru it is!" He said laughing. "I'm sure you'd love the Eastern Continent. Sure you do! Alright! We're finished! See you sometime in the game!"

* * *

"Now where am I?" I asked myself when I opened my eyes. I disappeared from the room with the guy and went to this village full of people looking at me as if I'm a display.

"Yo-you are so beautiful, miss." A child came and gave me a flower wreath.

"Well, you are the flat-chested type eh?" A girl remarked then smiled as if she didn't mean it. She then gave me a hair band and tied my messy hair for me.

When I think about it, this village is quite peaceful. Though it is cold. I can't really complain since there were ices everywhere. This must be somewhere up north.

"You arrived just in time. What is your name?" An elder woman came to me and asked.

"Well, I was named as Kaoru against my will."

"Well then Kaoru, savior of our village, please come with us to the end of this valley."

"Why? What's in there?"

"A demon lives there and threatens the village. We have no one to help us."

"You mean, a demon wants to destroy your village and you want me to stop him?"

"Yes, if you will. We beg you."

"I guess I'd have to agree." Though demon exterminations are jobs of the warm faction, the Sun Knight especially.

"Our village thank you!"

* * *

I sat atop a rock for some time now waiting for any demons to no avail. I was quite bored already too.

"Whatever could that village elder be thinking when she sent a beginner user like you to exterminate the demon?!" a male voice came from behind me. I turned to look and saw a man wearing samurai clothes with a katana on his side.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Though, I don't know what to think when his eyes got bigger the moment I turned around to face him. His cheeks sure looked flushed. "What beginner user?"

"Ah… I mean, you're a player, right?"

"Yes, something like that."

"What do you plan on doing here when you don't even have a class yet?"

"I do have one. I'm a Knight!"

"You want to be a Knight?"

"No. I am a Knight."

"Ha ha. It's funny for a girl like you to say that."

"I'm not a girl and I'm telling you. I am a Knight."

"Ok ok. If you so insist so badly. Why don't we spar? I'll make you us two an ice sword." He disappeared and then went after a short while carrying two swords made with ice. "I carved it from an ice crystal. It will be enough for a tryout spar to see if you really are a Knight."

"Seems good enough." I took the sword and our fight immediately commenced. He was as fast as Storm if you ask me. And his expert with a sword, I expect no less. He'll be on the same level as me I guess. But I feel as if I'm slower than usual. And my attacks seem all so powerless.

While lost in thoughts, he suddenly gave me a strong hit which made me flinch. It seemed to worry him so he made me let go of my sword and stop the spar.

"See? You're still just a beginner. If you really want to defeat a demon or anyone in particular, then you better start training to raise your level. Really, don't you know anything?"

"No."

"Come, I'll show you where to start your training."

* * *

"You're great with a sword. I guess becoming a Knight will be easy for you." The guy said to me.

"Thank you. But I must say, this ice sword you made me from that ice crystal is quite strong and sharp. If not, it should have broken moments ago."

"Don't worry about it. After all, you're the one to kill the demon, right?"

"Right."

(System notice: You leveled up! You can now pick a class.)

"Oh. I can enter knighthood already."

"Then come on, I'll take you to the next village with a knighthood test. But I can't enter it with you. You'll have to do it on your own."

"Of course. You already helped me enough." We then journeyed towards a village not too far away from the village where I just came from.

"Then this will be our parting then. The demon you're supposed to kill in that valley disappeared long ago. It was killed by another player like you. But if you'd like, a Demon King lurks in a cave somewhere south. I'm also on my way there to exterminate it. I guess it will be a first come first serve basis." The guy said when we arrived at the village gate.

"Then, can I at least ask for your name?"

"Himura."

"Kaoru. Goodbye then, Mr. Himura. May the God of Light bless you on your journey."

* * *

I soon became a Knight. Leveled up. Then I made my way down south with the quest to destroy the Demon King that Himura mentioned before.

The cave's surprisingly large and puzzling. The maze is endless but I must exterminate beings of the dark. I was nearing the center when I saw movements behind me. I raised and clashed swords with a mysterious being. It was human like but with black hair, demon eyes and fangs, he was taller than Moon and bigger in built yet still extremely fast. He must be even faster than Storm.

"You're strong for a low level player." The monster said with a scary tone.

"I'm well trained by the last generation Ice Knight."

"Ha ha ha, good, then I will have fun killing you!" He said then rushed towards me and attacked continuously. I am barely blocking his attacks. I feel slower than usual.

"Kaoru! Duck!" I heard a familiar voice so I ducked obediently. An arrow struck the demon right after.

"Himura!"

"I see, you still came here first. You sure got stronger."

"Yes."

"Ha ha. You think a puny arrow can kill me? Listen well both user and npc. I am the great Demon King! I can't be killed! Once I do, my powers will just be transferred to another. There is no end to it. Only the Demon God can kill me." The demon said laughing.

"We'll see about that." I said attacking fast. The demon sure is strong as if he was just playing against me. Then a stroke of bad luck hit me, I came flying towards the wall and hit my whole body. It was painful yet I'm still alive. I lost more than half of my Health with it.

"Bye-bye user!" He said and struck me once again leaving me with barely 3 health points left.

"Stop it!" I heard Himura shout behind. Then everything went blank.

* * *

I woke up from my slumber and saw that I'm in my room asleep with Sun's head piece. I just had the weirdest dream. I returned the head piece in Sun's room together with a basket of his favorite goods. I guess 'sleep' is the answer. I wonder why that dream seem all too clear. It was as if it happened to me no matter how impossible it may be.

* * *

"I did it. I killed him for you Kaoru." A certain 'Demon King' said while picking up a hair band left behind by some unknown user.

**The End.**


	3. Storming Thief

DN: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight and Half Prince.  
AN: It's another knight encounter in Second Life. [ VortexEye, I'll be writing more, really! The title itself says "Games are Played **Together**". The first few chapters are like prologues for the story.] I wish to make this story as interesting as possible. Please do ENJOY, comment and suggest! ^.^

_**The Legend in Second Life**_  
_Chapter 3.1_  
**"Storming Thief"**

_Approved._

_Rejected._

_Sign._

_Sign._

_Trashed._

_Approved._

It was another busy day for me. But I guess I have always been busy. It was a very long time since I last had a stress-free vacation. I think I never knew what the word 'vacation' is anymore. It can't be helped. I still have to finish these piles of undone work left to me by the church.

_The Storm Knight is a very carefree person!_

It sucks that I can't be very carefree at all. But I guess between 'girls' and 'documents', I'd rather spend my night with this pile of work. It's not that I hate girls. It's just that I don't like being with them, looking at them, talking with them, **winking** at them. Yeah, I **don't** hate girls after all.

"Oh? What is this?" A stray document was added in the pile 'given' to me by the Sun Knight. It wasn't a report or an announcement or something that needs approval. It was actually just a paper filled with scribbles of things I don't quite understand.

"_Avoid the main streets when walking. Don't forget the masks. Adventurer's Guild. Need a mage, priest, and archer. Protect Prince's back when in battle. Dominate Second Life."_

_Second Life? Prince?_

This is a very interesting issue. As the master of investigation, I can't let this up. Luckily, the famed owner of this paper is summoned by the king, and those two are never on good terms. He'll probably be drunk off again. A very promising time indeed.

I let a smile finally on my face. This could be a break from all those paper works. I secretly went in Sun's room and hurriedly look for clues. It was easy enough for me to find a headgear with the words Second Life engraved at the side. _This must be it!_

I took it with me to my room to avoid risking being seen by anyone. My room's a safe haven since no one would dare bother me while I'm working especially when all these paper works needs to be submitted soon. Now on to my investigation.

It looks like a headgear no matter how I look at it. I fitted it to my head and observed what would happen…

* * *

_Dang! I fell asleep! Huh? Where am I?_

I was suddenly in a dark room. It was as if I was transported to some kind of dimension space warp or something.

"Welcome to Second Life. Please give us some time to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. We want to keep a 99% realism in this game so you can only create your avatar once. You also wouldn't need to restart when you die, you'll just lose a level and return to a birth point. Scanning has finished. You can immediately play once you put on your headgear." A girl with monotonous tone said. "Please create your avatar. What race would you like?"

Reflexively, I wink at the girl before replying. "What race? What is this Second Life?"

The girl seemed startled by my wink but then reverted back to her poker face. "Second Life is the new RPG game developed with the highest realism level of 99%. It means that everything in the game will feel as normal as in real life. In here, we have different races to pick for your avatar."

The room was suddenly filled with seemingly live creatures of different races. But then, it is undoubtedly me!

"For starters, what type of race would you like? It would help you choose your race. For example, agility type, strength, intel…" The girl continued.

"Agile type would suit me best." I replied with a wink.

"Then, most probably, you'd pick Elfen. This race is known for their fast built." She said quite troubled.

"Then elf it is." An elf me came into spotlight. It looked just like me except for the ears.

"Would you like to change anything in particular? Like hair color, eye color, even skin color, height…"

"No, it's fine." I said with a wink again.

The girl can't seem to hide her embarrassment anymore. "Uhm… You know, would you please refrain from doing that again? You know, uhm, the winking? It's very troubling."

_You mean, she doesn't know that the Storm Knight is like the playboy in all of the Knights? _

"Ah, yes. Of course. I would like to apologize."

"Thank you. Now then, how would you like to be called here?"

"Storm?"

"Well then Storm, which continent would you like to be born in?"

"Do you know of this Prince?" I asked her remembering Sun's notes.

"Uhm… That is somewhat confidential but we do have a list of all the players."

"Then I'd like to be in the same continent as him. It doesn't matter where it is."

"Alright then. I bid you now farewell."

* * *

"This is a weird conclusion. Where in the world would I now be?" I said when I opened my eyes.

"Tsh! Come on, give me a discount! I'm just a new newbie! Let me buy that dagger with 10 bronze!" I heard a girl screaming at a blacksmith in some corner.

"I'm sorry lady, why don't you train first and earn more money then!" The woman retorted. The girl stomped angrily away and out the village. I was curious and went closer to the shop. The woman looked at me quite suspiciously.

I smiled and winked at her direction while moving closer to her stall. It was so instantly that I see hearts instead in her eyes.

"How much would this dagger cost me, beautiful madam?" I said to the old blacksmith. Well, she's not the first lady I called 'beautiful' even though her face makes you want to vomit.

"Oh for you handsome gentleman, this cost 2 bronze coins!" She said quite lovingly.

"Then I would take it." I said then winked again.

(System notice: You learned a new ability - Winking Casanova)

What in the world?

(Winking Casanova: Ability level 1, Chance of being successful 5% - the winks of the infamous Casanova will give you 5% chance of getting a discount from 'women NPC' stores)

The God of Light bless me! I've had enough women problems already. But I guess its fine this way. I was able to buy a weapon for less.

* * *

I see, whenever I kill an enemy monster, this 'exp' bar I have fills then I gain a level wherein my stats gets better. What a weird world it is to be in.

I just finished annihilating three slimes that came to attack me simultaneously when I heard a scream nearby. The voice is quite familiar. I hurried to the scene just in time to kill a slime that was about to attack a girl.

"Are you alright? Oh…" I said to the girl then realized it was the same girl I saw before at the weaponry.

"Yes, of course, thank you!" She said though her expression seems to say more. Something I don't even want to know.

"Well then, be careful." I said then started to walk away immediately but then she suddenly stopped me.

"Uhm! I'm Lolidragon. You?"

"Storm."

"Can I join your party?" She said while suddenly coming close and holding my hand.

"Huh!?" I yelped at her sudden motion. It made her laugh and went even closer.

* * *

"I see. Having two people makes it easier to level." I commented. In the end, I agreed for us to fight as a party. She moves well and her battle techniques were quite efficient.

"Yep. That's right. Also, every monster has a critical weak point. They are much easy to slay when you hit them there." She said with confidence.

"You seem quite knowledgeable." I said impressed. Ever since we joined in battle, she's been giving me the know-how's of this game. It was quite very helpful since I'm very unaware of this game.

"Of course I am! And you seem quite rich. You were able to buy a weapon even though you're just a newbie."

"No, I'm actually as poor as any newbie. It was because of a skill I learned that's why I was given a discount."

"Really?! I'm jealous now. And I still have to find that jerk Prince…" She said to herself.

"You know Prince?"

"Yes. Well, something like that." She seems to be hiding something. But either way, I found someone who knew him.

"I'm also looking for him."

"Oh? How'd you meet him?"

"I haven't met him yet. It was because someone I knew, knew him and I'd like to investigate about this guy."

"Haha… You act as if your friend is having an affair with Prince."

"That may be the case. That's why I'm looking for him. It will be a bad rumor if it's true. I must protect Sun's image."

"I see. Prince is quite, very, interesting."

"We'll see about that when we find him. But before that, let's hurry up and finish here."

"You're right."

We then continued fighting with slimes till we both reach level 10.

_A class change!_

"What classes are there to pick from?" I asked Loli.

"Well, there's a lot of them. But I'm already decided on what to pick."

"Oh?" I said then gave her an inquiring look.

"The best class of all! Something that will make me rich fast! I mean, something that is versatile I battles."

"And that is?"

"A thief!"

* * *

"We'll need to steal 5 kg each of wolf's fur to be a thief?" I asked astounded.

"Well that's the requirement. It will be easy. One of the characteristics of a thief is its high agility. Wolves are fast but we're definitely faster."

"I get you point. But then do we have to fight them?"

"If it comes to that, yes. But, we only have to steal. I'll show you." She said then led us behind a thick bush and waited. After a short while, a stray wolf came strolling in front of us. "Watch and learn." She whispered.

She immediately took her knife and ran fast towards the wolf without her being seen. She then took her knife and took an amount of fur from the beast then she immediately returned to our hiding place.

"See? It's easy! I have an approximate of 10 grams of fur now."

"I guess. Let me try then." I said then stood up. It was the same wolf I have as target. Using my natural reflex in fighting, I kicked the ground and vanished from sight.

(System notice: You learned a new ability – Vanishing act)

(Vanishing Act: Ability level 1, Mana -10 – with a hard kick on the ground, your agility will increase by 50% and you will vanish from one's sight for 5 sec)

"Wha-?! He vanished!" I heard Loli said from the bushes.

I immediately took my knife to hurriedly skin the wolf off its fur leaving him naked in a blink of an eye. I went back and appeared in front of Lolidragon which made her shriek in surprise.

"It really was easy. Here, I think this is about a half kg already." I said then placed the fur in the sack we have prepared.

"You're really fast! Extremely!"

"I am the wind." I said with a smile.

We finished collecting our requirements quite fast and became thieves. Though I feel as though I did all the job. All she did was instruct me to do this and that. I was also the one who carried the sack filled with 10 g of fur. When buying, I need to wink more than necessary to achieve the discount she wanted. I think I've become her slave than a partner.

_Girls. I really __**do**__ hate girls. _I can only sigh.

"Now then, to find Prince." I said busy looking around for clues when I felt as if I've gotten lighter. I realized my pack was missing. It has all of my earnings and some other stuff in it! "Loli, I've been…"

_Of course! How can a thief be outsmarted if not for another thief! That girl really…!_

* * *

"Damn that Lolidragon! Like I said, these documents are still better!" I said after logging out. I returned the head piece to where I found it then continued working with the document. "I can never be made to have anything with girls again!"

* * *

A thief is strolling quite happily when she tripped on a stone which made her fall to the ground face-down.

"Ouch! Someone must be badmouthing me…"

**The End.**


	4. The Earth Revolves Around the Sun

DN: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight and Half Prince.  
AN: Here's another chapter though I'm saying now, I'm not a hater of Earth Knight. Haha... But oh well, I'm gonna be busy these next weeks so updating this story could be very difficult. Though I'll still be checking up on here. Oh, btw, I'm running out of ideas on who to pair up next. Suggest a pair of characters for the next chapters, I'll be grateful for your help! Well, too much note, Enjoy, comment and suggest ^.^

_**The Legend in Second Life**_  
_Chapter 4.1_  
**"The Earth Revolves Around the Sun"**

I never did like Sun Knight for the most part but since the whole continent knows that we are best of friends, we have to be best of friends even though we're not. I'm sure he feels just as same. We are mutually opposed to each other.

When you ask one what don't you like in the Sun Knight, they might even have a hard time giving one, but if you ask me, I can give you more than you'll ever need. One of it must be that stupid timing he always has. Whenever I am, *coughs* having a session *coughs* with some girl, he'll always, **always**, be there and steal the girl away from me. He's too self-centered! If there could be a lifetime when I could get girls without him interrupting me, then I'd hurry and come over there.

But I guess even if I hate him so much that I'd want to kill him, he has this certain personality that makes me forget all his faults. It's whenever we, the church and the knights, are in some kind of danger, he never hesitates and helps. Either way, I hate him.

It just so happens that he's somewhere on his way to another kingdom to spread the benevolence of the God of Light and the perfect opportunity for me to pay back what he's done, yeah, the incident where he deliberately left some 'animal dung' in my room so that when I returned with a babe, the girl was stricken by total disappointment and turned me down.

I slowly entered his room so that nobody would notice. I was preparing the 'dung' when I noticed an odd object on top of his bed. It was a weird headgear and I'm totally swept by my curiosity.

_Second Life?_

Nothing will happen if I just question myself when I don't know the answer so I placed it on my head and prepared for what's to come. What happened next was quite unexpected and was somewhat my fault… No, Sun's fault…

* * *

I went unconscious, I know. It was embarrassing that I fainted at the horrible smell of that animal waste. I guess using a skunk was too much for even me to handle. I apologize to myself. Still, where in the world am I? This has never happened before.

"Welcome to Second Life!" A big man who yells like Blaze suddenly appeared and greeted me. "Tsk! A man again? Why do I always end up greeting the guys!" And as annoying as Sun, I see. "Oh well, you're a first timer right? Then can you wait for awhile? We need to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. We want to keep a 99% realism here so you can only create your avatar once. You also wouldn't need to restart when you die, you'll just lose a level and return to a birth point. There! Scan is now finished. You can create your avatar. What race would you like?" He finally finished his babble.

"I'm human right? " I said quite confused.

"Well yeah, technically? But you can change races here, you see."

"Oh. Just keep it as human."

"Alright then. Anything else? You might want to modify something else." He said with a grin.

"No need. I'm fine the way I am."

"What do you want to be called?"

"Georgo the Great!"

"Ha ha! You're funny. Well then, what continent shall I send you oh so Georgo the Great?"

"Wherever, I guess."

"Ok then. Goodluck!"

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a village I never knew before. There were a lot of people and one could easily distinguish what they are. Knights, warriors, mages, priest… I tried walking around to look for anyone I knew but to no avail.

"What should I do now?" I asked myself out loud.

"You're a newbie. You should train and level." A random passerby said with a smile.

"I-I see. Tha-thank you f-for the ad-advice." I said stammering as if I was the timid Earth Knight.

"No problem. Be careful on your way."

_Train and level, huh? How? I guess I'll have to go find out myself._

I walked to the village end and asked a good place to train for newbies. I was led to a slime valley. Time to fight.

I immediately found a slime and attacked it with bare hands. _Ouch!_ _That hurts!_ It seems they'll be tough with a weapon. But I'm not afraid. I kicked and kicked, again and again till the monster finally died.

(System notice: You leveled up! You learned a new ability – Buddha's Mountain's Phantom Kick)

(Buddha's Mountain's Phantom Kick: Ability Level 1, 10% chance of tripling attack power when using leg attacks [multiplier does not include weapon(s)' attack power])

Geez! That took a lot of effort. I went and look for another and did the same thing. Again and again I killed slime after slime. Then I leveled up till I reached level ten.

(System notice: You can now pick a class)

_How would I pick a class? I guess I should return to the village first._

* * *

"There are different and a lot of classes to choose from. Haven't you decided on what you want?" the random girl I asked replied.

"U-um, I ha-haven't thought a-about it y-yet." I said trying to look innocent.

The girl is definitely blushing. I never fail to woo a girl's heart. A lifetime where there's no Sun Knight, it finally came true!

"Uhm, well then what kind of class would you like? Do you want to be in the front lines in battles, or at the rear supporting?" She said while looking at me alluringly.

"T-then someone who su-supports f-from behind. I-I don't re-really like the i-idea of v-violence."

"You really are charming! Real men shouldn't look for fight, right?"

"O-of course!" A big smile on my face. Girls won't be able to resist my everlasting charm. I should ask another one again after I'm done with this girl.

* * *

After a very long deliberation, I finally chose to be a mage specializing in earth element. I am the Earth Knight after all. Wielding a sword isn't a bad option too but since I'm aiming for the innocent look, I'd better stick to support class. My choice of weapons was the typical staff but I bought a well-made sword just in case.

As I was walking, I came upon a scene that looks exactly like what I did while back with some girls. Though he isn't using the stammer-innocent-shy tactics that I use, he's kind of like Sun Knight! Yeah, that blasted Sun!

"This Feng Wu Qing is truly gratified for your help. I wouldn't have made it and become a swordsman if it weren't for your great guidance." That Sun-like guy said. What's his name again? Ah, Feng Wu Qing!

"It's nothing really! You were very cool out there too. You don't really have to thank us this much." One of the girls he's hitting on replied.

"I am now a lone swordsman and in search for a team. Would it be alright if you let Feng Wu Qing join you to train?"

"Of course! After all, we do need a tanker. The three of us won't last that long together. As a priest, I'd be more willing to accept your offer." The first girl replied.

"Yep! As an archer, I can't really do much when it comes to melee combat." The other girl said.

"She's right! Even I couldn't do much. With my low level, the maximum number of low level skeletons I could summon is two." The last girl confessed.

"Well then, I wouldn't hesitate to help you fair maidens. I will protect you to the best of my ability." Wu Qing said.

_Now then, now then, if that Wu Qing is me and I am Sun, how would Sun interfere?_

I smiled my most innocent smile and approach the group. The first one to notice me was the archer girl. Now that I see her up close, she wasn't that bad. The group was now aware of my presence and I can see that those three girls instantly gave in to my innocence. Wu Qing's face look somewhat pissed off though he managed to keep that smile he had on.

"Um… I-I heard you g-guys were forming a t-team and is heading out t-to train. Would i-it be p-possible that I j-join you? I'm a m-mage." I said with my most gentle tone.

"Of course! You're very much welcomed!" The three girls said in unison.

"Wouldn't we be too many now?" Wu Qing asked.

"Well, I guess, but the more, the merrier, right?" The priest girl said. She's the prettiest among the three, that I must say.

"I'm Georgo." I introduced myself while extending my arms towards the girls so that I could, firstly, have a handshake with another babe.

"Feng Wu Qing. Pleasure to meet you." He instantly took my hand and shook my hands before any of the girls could react. I looked at him and felt the electric tension between us bloom. _Now I know how Sun feels whenever he snatches one of my girls. I wouldn't lose to him anymore, and especially to this Wu Qing guy too!_

* * *

"Wow! That move you did was so cool!" The priest commented after Wu Qing did some flashy swordplay which killed one of the monsters. He seemed quite pleased by the girl's compliment.

"Uwaaah!" The Archer suddenly screamed from behind us. A monster suddenly appeared and was targeting her.

"Earth Shield!" I casted one of my infamous spells as the Earth Knight. My shield was proven to be tough to destroy.

"Thank you so much Georgo!" The archer thanked me. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Our team of five continued fighting with mobs, with Feng Wu Qing and I deliberately competing for the girls unparalleled attention and affection. It was after two hours of training that the three girls decided to log off leaving the two of us guys behind.

"I know what you're trying to pull." Wu Qing said as soon as the girls disappeared.

"I'm glad we're both on the same page." I said challenging him.

"You're just a mage. You can't beat a swordsman like me." He said too full of himself.

"Oh?" My pride as a swordsman was questioned. "Wanna try it? Though I will say it beforehand, don't take it too hard if a mage whose skill points are usually allocated to intelligence beat you on your own terms were you are clearly superior."

"Ha! We'll see about that when you find yourself at the rebirth point regretting coming to join our team and stealing the girl's attention from me." He said as he unsheathed his sword. It was a signal for me to unsheathe mine too. In a blink of an eye, the two of us are slashing swords at each other making metal clash with metal. It continued for sometime in quite a fast pace.

"You move pretty well. You are pretty suited as a swordsman afterall." I complimented him, though its quite against my will.

"I could say the same to you. You have the techniques yet you are a mage." He replied. I guess his words were sincere at that.

Our melee stopped for a moment while the two of us took this break to rest for a while. I found him fun to spar with. To actually make me forget he was like Sun. I guess it was the same for him since his expression says he too had enjoyed our fight.

"It was nice meeting you." He said.

"Yeah. The feeling's mutual."

* * *

I took off the head gear and went out of Sun's now stinking room. I never had such a great dream before. Though I feel as if I was really there and everything did happen. But yeah, what's good is good, but now I stink all over, and it will take me at least three days to rid of the smell. I guess I won't be able to bring girls home for some time. Tsk! It's really Sun's fault!

* * *

Sun returned to the church and immediately went to his room when an unwanted odor escaped and claimed his senses. "Ugh! What is with this smell! Only one person would do this!" _Earth Knight!_

__**The End.**


	5. Wickedly Hellish

DN: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight and Half Prince.  
AN: After so so so long time. I was finally able to return to my social net life... T.T It was so in the past that I can't seem to write right. I'll try my best to get my mojo back real soon. But well, here's another chap. Thanks to Dynewind for the idea of the pair up. Hope you'll enjoy. Please comment and suggest! ^.^

**_The Legend in Second Life_**  
_Chapter 5.1_  
**"Wickedly Hellish"**

*sew* *sew* *sew*

_Push the needle then continue in an orderly manner… The thread is a bit, somewhat darker than the cloth… Should I restart it? But I've already come so far…_

"You know, if looking at the expression alone, I would say you're having a very difficult decision right now, but as it is, with that maid apron and that shirt you're mending, you're totally misleading." Pink said as she approached me. She just came from the graveyard and has brought with her three _fine_ corpses.

"It can't be helped. I've got nothing to do you're the one benefitting from this clothes I am making after all. What do you think those corpses would wear after you're _done_ with them?" I said with a straight face.

"I know that and I'm truthfully thankful but as what Creus always say, *ahem ahem* YOU'RE A DEATH KNIGHT! YOU SHOULD BE CAUSING CHAOS IN THE CITY, NOT SEWING CLOTHES IN A MAID COSPLAY!" She said imitating Sun.

"Then give me something to do."

"Hmmm… Although it may be quite inappropriate… Well it's quite better… Alright! I'll give you a _Second Life_!" She said with a grin then disappearing into her room.

_Second Life? I'm already dead. A Death Lord to be precise and although I should be at the Church as Hell Knight right now, Pink suddenly requested for me yesterday and now I'm bored here sewing. Anyway, whatever does she mean with this second life?_

It took quite a while with some necromancy going on inside before she went out of her room with a head piece in hand. She made a big grin and went towards me.

"Now then, it took me quite a while but I'm 100% sure it is working. That head piece is supposedly for humans, the living beings, and will only activate when they go to sleep. But since you are dead and don't sleep, it took me much effort to convert it so it would be compatible for any undead out there. I'm such a genius, right?" She said quite proud of her work.

"I don't get it, really."

"Oh, just wear that then press the button by the side. You'll suddenly be transported to another world where, the best part for you is that, in there, you are _alive_, you have complete senses, you have human features, you can sense like normal, you can see, hear, smell, taste and feel!"

"That sounds so…"

"I know, I know! Good luck there!" She said while simultaneously pressing the button which made me _unconscious…?_

Then I looked at my surroundings. It was pitch black. But when I look at my body, I see a human body. My figure returned as if I was alive was again.

"Welcome to Second Life. I believe this is your first time playing so please give us time to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. We want to keep a 99% realism here so you can only create your avatar once. There is also no re-roll so when you die, you'll just lose a level and return to a birth point. Scan is now finished. You can immediately play once you put on your headgear. Please create your avatar. What race would you like?" A girl who speaks monotonously suddenly appeared and talked to me. The room, once so dark, brightened and lighted the room.

"A human."

"Ok. Would you like to modify anything i your avatar?"

"No."

"Alright then, what name should you be called?"

"Roland… Hell."

"Roland Hell? Ok, in which continent shall I send you?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Alright, good luck!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

I awoke at an unfamiliar village. It was like a new dimension but since it was Pink who gave me this, it's quite expected.

I stayed in the village for quite some time to familiarize myself with everything. And most of all, Pink was right. In here, I am very much alive. I can taste and feel, I have human flesh and blood, I have a second life.

I went around asking about this world and learned about gaining experience, skills, classes, battles, quests, guilds and a lot more. With that I went and level fighting monsters that gets in my way. It was easy for me to level up to 10 and so I went and change class and became a swordsman. Then I went to look for someone to spar with.

"Me? Ha! You have guts kid! Come, I'll show you how pitiful you are in front of my sword." A big guy I challenged said. Well, he lasted for ten seconds. He is, I guess, a bit better than Sun without his magic.

"You came to the right person! I'm the strongest one out there!" Another swordsman I challenged said yet he pitifully died by my sword.

"I always get challenged, a lot! I never knew I'm this famous of a swordsman! You think you stand a chance against me?" He boasted after hearing my dare. Well, his all about boasting. I didn't even break a sweat.

I went and dueled with every other strong looking guy around but they all just disappointed me. I guess Judge is a better choice but since he isn't here, I have no one to compete.

The time came when I decided to went out and travel the world and search for the best one out there. I traveled to another training ground and went to kill monsters. It was quite vexing how I couldn't find a match to duel with. This world lacks great swordsmen.

Just when I was in the middle of my training. A girly mage came into view. She seems to be with someone else but got separated along the way since it looks as if she was searching.

"Um, miss, are you looking for someone?" I asked with all sincerity.

"Miss?!" She said quite furious then went and tried to attack me but I reflexively dodged her. "Wha-? You!" She said then started chanting. After a few seconds, I felt pain caused by some electric discharge.

_A light spell? Why? If she wants to kill me, then I'll have to defend!_

Since she started to attack me first, I went and countered. Using swift moves, I approached her and killed her with a few swings she can't evade.

_I guess mages have short lives. Well, except for Sun. But Sun isn't even a mage…_

"Ming Huang… Where have you run off to this time?" I heard a voice from the direction where the girl came from. I looked and saw a dark elf appeared in front of me. "You, have you seen a human mage come through here?"

"Yes."

"Really? Where is _he_ now?" he looked relieved.

"I killed her while defending myself."

"What?! Defending? Couldn't be! For you to lay your hands on my brother, I dare you to a duel!" He said quite fired up.

_Brother? I see, so that may be why she, I mean, he was so angry. But why try and kill me for that?_

"A duel? I accept." I said. I just wished he isn't like the other men whom I challenged before.

He rushed towards me and attacked consecutively. His attacks were fast and almost impossible to avoid but I managed to defend and fall back.

_He's good._

This time, I prepared myself to attack him. Like me, it seems he was having a hard time defending against my attacks. He momentarily fell back just to gain thrust then lunged towards me with double the amount of force. I used all my strength and stop his blade and struggled to keep it in between us.

"You're good. Far better than any I've sparred so far." He said quite pleased.

"Same here. You have the technique, speed and power. No one has ever matched me in a duel before except for Judge." I said.

We exchanged blows again for a few times using different techniques and skills. We both ended with a few wounds from evading the blade of each other.

"No wonder Ming died." He said then leaped back. He sheathed his sword back, a sign that the duel is done.

"I'm sorry I killed your brother. But it was just to defend myself. He was the one who attacked me first. I know it was a mistake I called her miss but he should have just explained it." I explained.

"Yeah, he gets infuriated fast whenever one calls him a lady. I guess we're in the wrong. We're sorry too." He said.

"It's nothing. It was well worth for I've found a great swordsman."

"Well then, I guess I'll take my leave now. I have to console that brother of mine." He said then turned around.

"Wait, well, can I ask for your name."

"Wicked. Yours?"

"Roland Hell." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, would you like to come with us? Let's form a party." He suggested.

"I guess that would be great. And I can request a duel anytime I want to."

"Ha ha. Yeah, that too."

* * *

"Hey Roland, ever since you came back from Pink's, you've been in an awfully good mood. Something good happened?" Sun asked. I returned to the church and brought with me the head gear. With it, I was finally able to use my free time satisfactorily.

"Nothing really." I replied.


End file.
